


The masked ball

by the_sugar_bowl



Series: A series of my version of the events [1]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/M, I changed a bit though, LEMONY AND BEATRICE, M/M, Masked ball, My version of the events, Snicket pov mainly, mostly canon, so it’s like a mixture of tv and book asoue, thank you for reading if you do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sugar_bowl/pseuds/the_sugar_bowl
Summary: Basically it’s the mask ball but a) it’s as I see the events going down so not fully canon and b) I’ve added mainly the Snickets point of view of the evening. So that’s fun. Also made some changes to it. I’ve made it a mixture of book and tv characters and plots. So the timeline might be wrong. Also Olivia’s in it but I’ve added a plot point I like that involves her so sorry for that inaccuracy. So yeah if you’ve seen asoue you’ll kind of know what your in for but if you don’t then look away for this is not a happy tail. Also LEMONY/BEATRICE (I cant add that ship in the tags it won’t let me)
Relationships: Beatrice Baudelaire/Bertram Baudelaire (mentioned), Beatrice Baudelaire/Lemony Snicket, Count Olaf/Kit Snicket, Dewey Denouement/Kit Snicket (mentioned), Dr. Montgomery Montgomery/Gustav Sebald, Gustav Sebald/Georgina Orwell, Ike Anwhistle/Josephine Anwhistle, Jacques Snicket & Kit Snicket & Lemony Snicket, Jerome Squalor/Esmé Squalor (mentioned), Jerome Squalor/Larry Your-Waiter (implied), Olivia Caliban/Jacques Snicket
Series: A series of my version of the events [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109999
Kudos: 2





	The masked ball

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my terrible spelling and grammar. I wrote this at 3am and am terrible at spell checking. Enjoy my terrible English :)
> 
> Also there is a lot of Lemony/Beatrice but the tags are playing up and not letting me add them.

It’s the masked ball and everything was going according to plan. The only oddity was that Gustav had come with Georgina. This was very strange for he had had his eyes on Monty for quite some time. However nobody questioned it. Most of them were still in complete shock about the opera night. They couldn’t believe Olaf and Esme had turned to the bad side of the schism. Olaf was an amazing actor, great friend and even more to the Snickets. Everyone was mourning his departure. Though they were all angry at him and Esme and had disowned them. The only person to still have some faith in him was Jacques. Despite everything he knew how much he loved Kit and for a time him. He knew he had some good in him. If only he was there that night at the opera, he might have been able to keep everything civil and keep Kit and Olaf and Beatrice and Lemoney together. Lemoney and Beatrice’s last words still haunted them all. However Jacques had convinced them both to come to this ball for one last night together. They both quickly yet cautiously accepted this offer as they had so many unspoken feelings to tell each other. Lemoney wanted to confess his undying love to her but also give her the freedom to move on whilst Beatrice wanted to pled with him so she could go on the lam too. Whilst all this was happening Ike And Josephine Who were shaken up about the opera night were putting their own lives into perspective and evaluating it and Larry was reviving some horrible news.

He was on the phone to Kit who had decided not to come tonight. She was still distraught about her break up with Olaf. He loved him after all. If only he had seen things her way, if only he chose good over bad. Well I mean his dad had just been murdered but still, him turning to the bad side of the schism was a deal breaker. What if they were to have kids. She wanted to raise them to be noble not evil. So she wasn’t there. However Olaf had run her in a drunken state to say  
“I know about Beatrice. She killed my dad not lemon, not your bro, I’m sorry.”  
“Does this mean your choosing good”  
“No.. Beatrice killed my dad the cow, she’s going die”  
“What”  
“She’s going die. Die. At masked ball tonight. I kill she!”  
“Olaf no!”  
But it was too late, he had hung up. Kit in panic called her brother Jacques, but there was no answer. You see, Jacques was dating Olivia at the time who had just been asked to take up the position of madam lulu (I’m sorry if I got the timeline wrong). He didn’t want her to be so far away and surrounded by nothing but a village full of idiots... and Hector... and Larry s partners, ok maybe he was being harsh but he didn’t want Olivia to be working in the hinterlands whilst he was working in the city. However she was so excited about the good she could do in this position and the changes she could make (by the end of the night that would all go down the drain). So when Kit had called Jacques they were arguing whilst getting ready for the masked ball. After about half an hour she tried Lemoney but he didn’t answer either. He was in the taxi with Jacques and Olivia. He thought it was a great idea for her to take up the job as madam lulu. After Lemoneys sensible contribution to the argument Jacques reluctantly agreed that she would be the perfect recruit for the job, stopping there little argument but adding to Kits problems. She waited an hour for one of them to call back but when she realised they were probably at the masked ball she knew there was only one person she could rely on. The one person she trusted who had access to the work phone. Larry your-waiter. So she called him and him being the reliable guy he is answered:  
“Hello”  
“The world is quiet here”  
“I didn’t realise this was a sad occasion”  
“Larry there’s a problem a foot a big big problem a foot”  
“What is it Kit, what is it?”  
“He know”  
What”  
“Olaf knows”  
“Oh gosh. Ok, I’ll tell Lemoney”  
“Larry, could you do it discreetly. I don’t want to ruin anyone else’s night. They deserve to let loose.”  
“You wouldn’t say that if you were here. Gustav has brought Georgina as his date”  
“What what about Monty?”  
“I don’t know? Although I hear he’s making a VFD tape today so he’s going to be busy. Hope he won’t notice”  
“Ok but Larry, can you get this message to Lemoney ASAP. He really needs to know.”  
“I’m on it. I’ll but a letter in a root bear float, he can’t resist those”  
“Thank you, good bye Larry”  
“Goodbye Kit, I hope you feel better soon”

With that she hung up and hoped Larry would get the message to her younger brother. She was sick with worry though, sick. However Larry was straight on it. He got the piece of paper wrote “Olaf knows” and put it in the root beer float. That piece of paper went on quite the journey. (Canon now happens but Im a lazy writer and am just going to skip the script, sorry) However it arrived at Lemoney after a brief conversation (I’ve changed this a bit so that’s why I’m adding it)  
“Where’s Beatrice”  
“I’m sure she’ll be here soon, she can look after herself you do know that”  
“I know I just worry about her”  
Lighten up bro. We’re at a party and my brother is mooning over a girl”  
“Yeah lighten up bro” Olivia jokes “Olaf Doing better than you and he actually had a chance to sort things out with Kit”  
“How’d you know that darling?”  
“I saw him the other day and we caught up”  
“I know I said he could change Olivia but you can’t be friendly with him”  
“He’s right. He’s ruined my life. The love of my life is no longer mine and it’s all because of him.”  
“Talking of which” Larry pipes up  
He hands him to root beer glass and Lemoney looks at the letter. He immediately drops the glass in sheer shock and runs for his life to the balcony. Jacques and Olivia look at each other shortly followed by Larry.  
“What’s happened”  
“Olaf knows”  
“Oh”  
“You two probably need a private talk, I’ll go.”  
“Thank you sweetheart”  
He kissed her on the check and left. Jacques and Larry talked in great detail about everything trying to come up with a plan to keep the authorities out of this. However there plan would soon become redundant because Olaf will believe he has really killed Beatrice, for a while anyway (until she gives birth to Sunny I think because it’s strange he hadn’t tried anything before).

Out on the balcony Lemoney was searching for Beatrice. Luckily this one man had seen her. He knew what she’d be wearing tonight because Jacques had had a long conversation with her and seen as the two of them were like brother and sister she told him everything and he loved their friendship. Lemoney loved the fact they were such good friends too. Anyway, he briefly looked at her, standing there, he had never seen anyone so beautiful. Her beauty rendered him temporarily speechless. However this cost him everything seen as whilst he was admiring her a figure came out of no where. It was Olaf. And before he could warn. Beatrice she had been pushed over the balcony. Tears filled his eyes as he watched his beloved fall. He couldn’t bare to look. All he wanted to do was get down there and deal with that villain so he raced back into the hall with fury written all over his face. Jacques saw this and quickly stopped his conversation with Larry to grab him by the arm to stop him.  
“Lemoney what’s wrong”  
“He’s killed her.”  
“What”  
“Olaf was here and he killed Beatrice, he killed my Beatrice”  
“How”  
“He pushed her off the balcony”  
“He is going to pay for this”  
“He is, right now”

He and Jacques race down to confront him but they were too late. He had gone. Lemoney was besides himself. He collapsed into Jacques arms and cries. He wanted him to pay so badly but he’d missed his chance. He was gone and now the love of his life was dead and he never got to tell her how much... wait that’s a lie he told her everyday how much he loved her. But it killed him that he could never say it again. He wanted to say it a thousand times over. But he couldn’t and it killed him. He would never stop writing it though, her name shall forever live in his heart. A heart reserved for her and her only (and probably his siblings too). Jacques was also angry. Nobody hurt his family, nobody, but this man had effectively ruined both of his siblings. He was furious but kept in the back of his mind that she did kill his dad. What he was more concerned about was who tipped him off about the masked ball. Nobody had told him about it, had they? They didn’t send him an invitation so who... That’s when he thought of the one person who had spoken to Olaf since that day. Olivia. She must have told him. He was now more angry than ever. How dare his girlfriend, the woman he thought he loved, tell Olaf about this. She had affectively killed Beatrice. His brothers sole mate and his best friend. He had no mercy and released his brother from his arms and ran up stairs, red filling his face and when he got up there and saw her smiling it killed him, for two reasons.  
“How dare you Olivia!” He yells  
“What darling?”  
“Don’t darling me! How dare you tell Olaf about tonight. He has killed Beatrice now and it’s all thanks to your little lead”  
“I did nothing” she pleas  
“Don’t patronise me. Your nothing but a killer. You pretend like your good sunshine and light but your nothing but a heartless murderer. Your just as bad as Olaf!”  
“I swear Jacques”  
“Don’t say my name! I think you should leave. Now!”  
She doesn’t have anything to say. What could she say. She hadn’t done it but he was adimante. She thought it’d be best to leave him to call down. Not realising just how guilty that made her look. Anyway she was starting her job at the carigari carnival tomorrow so she decided she best go set up. She looked Jacques in the eyes, there eyes filled with sadness, then she leaves.  
“Don’t you ever come back you traitor” he yells with a voice crack 

However he was very wrong. He accused the wrong lady. During all of this Jacquelyn, who had been around and about, had been doing some digging on Georgina. She knew Gustav better than anyone, well besides Monty but none of them wanted to involve him. Obviously Monty knew what was happening with Beatrice and he went to hug Jacques, but he didn’t know about Gustav. The others were asking about Lemoney and how he was holding up but he was still outside grieving for his beautiful Beatrice, his dearest darling who was now dead. Everyone thought they should give him his space. Jacques could go down once he had recovered from his little heartbreak but it was nothing in comparison to Lemoneys or Kits for that matter. Anyway during all this Jacquelyn had found out some very bad information on Georgina. She found evidence that she was in alliance with the bad side of VFD. She was doing a great job at hiding it. The evidence was almost nothing. The only tip of she had was a letter that was from Olaf that said “make a sure her at the bal” (he was drunk). Georgina must have forgot to burn it. She left it in one of the offices in the VFD headquarters. It took Jacquelyn almost all night to find but she was horrified. She raced up to tell the others and as she did horror fell on all there faces.  
“Georgina Orwell you traitor!” She yells  
“What ever do you mean” Georgina schemingly answers  
“You know what. You better have not done anything to Beatrice”  
“She’s already dead” Larry says with sympathy in his voice  
“What... you... I can’t believe you did this Georgina”  
“What” Jacques questions  
“I found a letter addressed to you that was from Olaf. You’ve been corresponding with him. You told him about tonight and positioned Beatrice by the balcony so he could kill her!”  
“Gustav, you were meant to burn that” Georgina shouts  
“I’m sorry” Gustav says in his hypnotised voice “I’ll burn it now”  
“Don’t bother Gustav.  
“Your not yourself, she’s hurt you hasn’t she?” Monty says in worry  
“Yes” he answers  
“Shut up Gustav” Georgina cry’s with anger  
“No you shut up” Monty screams back  
“And leave. We don’t ever want to see you again. Ever!” Jacquelyn shouts  
So she does. She doesn’t care too much though. Her plan had worked and Beatrice was dead (or so she thought) anyway she had other plans revolving around a lumber mill. She didn’t need these lot. She was content alone... and maybe with Olaf by her side, though she wouldn’t admit it. 

Silence filled the room. Georgina had also turned to the bad side and Gustav was hypnosis. Jacquelyn and Monty ran over to him and each held on to an arm. They were going to go to an office and try and find a remedy to snap him out of this. It took them about half and hour but it worked and he was mortified about the events.  
What follows was tears from a few guest, including Larry, Bertram and Frank and a horrible realisation from Jacques. He had shouted and accused Olivia who had nothing to do with it. He was mortified. The woman he loved thought he hated her. He did a little before but his love was still there and now it was there more than ever. He had lost the love of his life over this schism, over Olaf. He was so angry but still remember that Olaf’s dad had just died, he had to cut him some slack. He looked at Larry who nodded as if to say “go short it out with her, she’ll forgive you, I’ll sort everything up here”. So he did, he raced down the stairs and burst through the doors. Olivia was gone with his taxi but standing in front of him instead were Kit and Lemoney who was now cry in her arms as they sat on the floor leaning against Olaf’s car that Kit had take. In her anger over the break up.  
“Why are you here?”  
“Nice to see you too” she jokes sadly “I was too stressed at home. I needed to see if Larry had done the job I asked him to.”  
“He did” Jacques tells her “Lemoney” He then says “how are you”  
“How am I. What do you think”  
“I haven’t gotten two words out of him. All he says is that and I need her. Is it Beatrice, what’s happened, did he break his heart?”  
“Sort of”  
“Because I saw her flying away with those dragonfly wings. Great tactic for a break up if I do say so myself. Literally fight and then flight” she sadly jokes  
The men both wear a fain pt smile on there mouths, Lemoneys slightly bigger than Jacques, ok his was enormous compared to Jacques. He was so relieved Beatrice was alive. She was so smart and cleaver and brave he thought but most importantly alive.  
“Why are you two smiling”  
“We thought she had died”  
“Olaf made it then”  
“Yes and he tried to kill my sweet innocent Beatrice”  
“Not completely innocent” Jacques adds  
“Not now” Kit butts in “You weren’t there Jacques, you can’t say anything”  
“But She’s alive” Lemoney says with glee “I need to find her”  
“Maybe not tonight” Kit reasons “Maybe for tonight we give her some space and, well, you don’t want her getting hurt again do you Lem”  
“No, never, I love her too much”  
“The. Maybe we need to let her go. She’s safe from Olaf now, he thinks She’s dead. If he believe that he won’t hurt her again will he”  
“She does make a good point” Jacques reasons  
“But...” Lemoney says with tears streaming down his checks  
“We will discuss it more at home. Get Olivia Jacques we’re going now”  
Jacques face sunk to the floor and all the happiness he had about Beatrice’s survival had been replaced by his heartbreak and stupidity. How dare he accuse his sweet Olivia if being so evil, so cruel. He was the worst he thought. Never again should he be trusted with a companion because all he did was hurt them. Lemoney didn’t notice his hurt still focused on Beatrice but Kit did. She gestured for him to come and sit next to her. He reluctantly did but refused to let her hold him.  
“What’s happened with Olivia?” She asks  
“I did something horrible”  
“What”  
“I accused her of leading Olaf to us”  
“She wouldn’t would she”  
“If she did I swear she’ll....”  
“Stop!” Jacques shouts “It wasn’t her. I just remember what she said about seeing Olaf and but two pieces together but I was wrong. She was innocent. I accused her of murder, I said she was evil and I never wanted to see her again but I do I really want to see her again”  
“Jacques...” Kit says shaking her head “come here”  
She reaches out to him and he lays his head on her shoulder. With both her brothers on her shoulders she rubbed both of their backs telling them it’d be alright. However she was still distraught herself,p. Even more so now that her ex had attempted to murder one of her best friends. It had torn the Snickets up this night had. Destroyed them.

However it was better for some. Ike and Josephine had decided to try and have children and they were very excited. Strating a family was a dream of there’s. It was the confidence boost they both needed. So this was an amazing event for them, despite the tragedy. They were so upset they were thinking of naming one of there child’s after her. As well Once Gustav was no longer under Georgina’s spell Monty kissed him and they admitted there feelings to one another. The two of them were quite happy living together in there cosy home. So were Ike and Josephine. Well until the a series of unfortunate events that would follow this.  
But some worse stuff happened to. Like Larry getting another call from Jerome telling him he had gotten engaged to Esme Squalor. 

After this the Snickets had a great lot to deal with. Kit finally decided to move on with her life and burnt all of Olaf’s possessions. Jacques and Lemoney suggested just chucking them in the bin but she liked her idea better. She was so angry and upset about his decision. So much so that she kept herself locked up for weeks. And months after since Lemoney left. The only reason she left was because Jacques thought it’d be good to show Kit what a life of solitude does to you. He took her to Dewey so he could explain why being out in the open was so much better. The two of them instantly fell in love and Jacques was quite proud of himself. But not nearly as happy as Kit and Dewey were. It was true love. As pure as Lemoney and Beatrice maybe. Talking of which, Lemoney left Beatrice about a thousand letters a day telling her how much he loved her but once she sent him a letter telling him why they couldn’t be together he packed up his bags and left for good. He told nobody. He snuck out whilst Jacques and Kit were out and he never returned, he was presumed dead. He lived on the lam moving from place to place and writing many melancholy sonnets about his sweet beloved. He was distraught when he found out she had Bertram were to get married and had not one, not two but three kids. He wished they were his and had dreams about him and Beatrice being a proper family with children. He would live her and them unconditionally for the rest of his life. But that’s not how the story goes. Years later when Beatrice was dead for real and her children were lost he put all of his energy into there case. He vowed to do the job he never got to do and protect Beatrice’s children like they were his own. And when he failed that he nearly hit rock bottom. That was until his niece Beatrice Baudelaire the second came to save the day. He has been tasing her ever since and starting to find happiness in his sad life. Jacques wanted to see Olivia so bad to apologies but he had one job he needed to do first. He had to stop Jerome’s wedding. Larry had called Jacques once he had gotten home and told him the dreadful news and they banded together to stop this wedding. Larry really liked Jerome, like really liked him so he for one was not going to rest until he was out of harms way. Jacques and Jerome were also best friends so he wasn’t going to rest either. He and Larry tried all night to get in contact but there was no answer either that or Esme intercepted them all. They discussed crashing the wedding day but neither of them knew the venue, it’d be a wild goose chase. Jacques settled for sending a letter to his pent house and praying Jerome got to it before Esme. Unfortunately he didn’t. Then Jacques headed out to apologises to Olivia and win her heart back. But it was too late. Jacquelyn and a few other volunteers had come to apologies on Jacques behalf but the fact he wasn’t there and didn’t apologies as soon as he knew he made a mistake hurt her. She didn’t know he was helping a friend, she just thought he had given up on her. It was Fernald Widdershins (i think that’s how it’s spelt) who really changed her. He said:  
“There are no good people and I am living proof. We’re close and I’ve had to do bad things for noble reasons, it doesn’t make me less of a person and it means I am neutral and I feel that’s the best way to be. In the middle. I mean the good side hates me but they don’t hate you. You have a chance to save yourself from my fate. Help both ends. Think of the possibilities. Think of the heartbreaks this will prevent. You can do no wrong being neutral. Trust me it’s the best way.”  
Those words stuck with her. And after a night of consideration it did feel like the best chose. No baddies would come after her and kill her like they had attempted to with Beatrice and she could also save herself from any more heartbreak from the good side. She had never felt as free as she did when she made that decision and she loved that feeling. So when Jacques arrived it was too late. He begged, he told her Beatrice was alive and he was wrong and stupid and he loved her. She wasn’t having any of it. She still loved him too but he had hurt her for the last time. Never again would she let a volunteer play with her emotions. Neutral that’s what she was. Jacques wasn’t going to give up though. He came back every week. He had an excuse though. He wanted to know if she had any answers on Lemoneys whereabouts. All the volunteers, good and bad were talking about how reputable she was so he thought he give it a go. They had a history after all, she’d help him right? Although she was thought to know everything she didn’t know that. It didn’t stop Jacques though from travelling up the hinterlands every week. Just to see her if nothing else.

Everything then went wrong. Ike died. He and Josephine decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. Especially seen as Olaf and Ike were especially close. How wrong were they. That’s why Josephine is so scared. She trusted the wrong man and her husband paid. The love of her life. The Lemoneys worst nightmare came true. It wasn’t Beatrice getting married or having three kids, that was only antagonising. It was her death that took every last piece of his soul. Olaf and discovered she was a live after running into them. It was strange he hadn’t before but being an actor and a baddie he was always on the go. He was training with TMWBBNH and TWEHBNB and then acting with his troupe. But he didn’t kill Beatrice and Bertram. That was just as shocking to him as it was to everyone else. But it was a chance for him to get the revenge he thought he had gotten years before. Lemoney was broken though and decided to document the Baudelaires lives for they were all he had left. The. Gustav died, Monty died, Josephine died, Georgina died, Jacques died, Olivia died, Dewey died, Larry died, basically everyone but Lemoney and Jacquelyn died and VFD was nothing. I’m sorry but that’s just how the story goes. (I know I’ve used that phrase twice but I needed a great end sentence so... that’s it... :))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. It’s not great but I thought let’s post it anyway. Hope you enjoyed. Sorry for any inaccuracies. This is just how I saw the night going down. Thanks again.
> 
> Depending on how well this goes I may add more to this series. I’ll just wait and see though because I’m really busy.
> 
> But thank you so much for reading.


End file.
